


California Show Your Teeth

by eternal_fireworks



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Daddy!Ian, Daddy!Mickey, Dancing, Fluff, not in a kinky way ew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_fireworks/pseuds/eternal_fireworks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian gets Yev a new sound system. They test it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	California Show Your Teeth

Ian sat on the couch watching TV in the sitting room of the house him, Mickey, Yev and Svetlana shared together, waiting for Yev to get home from school.  He' gone out and got him a gift that he wanted to show Yev before Mickey got home, which shouldn't be too long after Yev himself. Ian use to pick Yev up from school after he left his work but since Yev was 11 now he was 'perfectly capable of walking home alone'. Both Mickey and Ian were hesitant to let this happen seeing as they still lived on the Southside, about 4 blocks away from the Gallagher house. Ian had been saving up to get Yev the boom box he'd wanted so badly and couldn't wait to see his face. He'd kept it a secret from Mickey too seeing as his husband would probably object to Ian paying for it on his own. He had told Svetlana though. She walked past the couch into the small kitchen to make herself some coffee.

'Yev texts' she informs Ian, 'He is nearly home.' Ian feels a pang of nerves, but pushes them aside and walks down the hall to Yev's room to make sure all is in order. Ian looked around. The huge sound system fit nicely in Yev's medium size room, but you couldn't miss the addition if you were used to the place without it, so Ian was pretty confident Yev would see it as soon as he walked in. He heard the front door slam and he turned to face the door as he heard Yev talking to Svetlana.

'Where's dad?'

'He waits for you in your room'

Ian heard Yev stomp up the hall and push open the door to where Ian was stood waiting.

'Dad what have I said about going into my room when I'm not-' He froze. Looking from Ian, to the boom box, back to Ian.

'No way.' He said, wide eyed, 'No frickin' way!' and his face broke out into a huge smile as he practically ran over to the speakers. Ian laughed, all nerves disappearing as he saw how happy Yev was with the present. 'Dad you're the best!' he yelled and launched himself at Ian who returned the hug.

'I knew you wanted this so badly, I've been saving up for weeks.' Yev let go of Ian, his smile slipping somewhat. 'You didn't have to do that for me' he said, looking at the floor.

'I wanted to' Ian said, smiling down at Yev, who seemed to believe him. 'So what track should we shake the house with first?' Ian said first, raising an eyebrow at Yev with a twinkle in his eye.

'I don't know, none of the songs I'm thinking of seem worthy... Or have remotely enough guitar. You choose! You're the one who got it for me, you get first pick.' Ian thought for a moment, no bright ideas coming to him. But then a lightbulb switched on in his brain and he grinned to himself. 'I have _the_ perfect song, and a lack of guitars is not to be feared.' Ian practically ran out of Yev's room and into the one he and Mickey shared an started searching.

5 minutes later Ian had found what he was looking for and bounded back into Yev's room, an album in hand. 'The Red Hot Chilli Peppers? I've never heard of them.' Yev said casually. Ian stopped dead half way across the room and turned back to his son with a face nothing short of incredulous. 'You fucking what?!' Yev shrugged looking at his dad, wondering why Ian was looking at him as if just confessed to killing an old lady. 'Well my son, you are about to get educated' Ian said as he bent over the boom box, inserting the CD, skipping to a certain track and pressing play.

A drumbeat started and Ian began nodding his head immediately, closing his eyes as if he was immensely enjoying himself already, even though the drums were the only instrument playing. Soon enough the sound system was pumping out a guitar rif and then the lyrics started.

_Gettin' born in the state of Mississippi_

_Papa was a copper and mama was a hippie_

_In Alabama she would swing a hammer_

_Price you gotta pay when you pick the panorama_

Ian was singing along and swaying his hips while Yev looked at him as if he'd grown an extra limb. 'I thought you said this song wasn't short of guitars' he started but Ian shh'd him and Yev let out a sigh of exasperation an crossed his arms, still watching his dad make a complete tit out of himself. Just then Ian went and turned up the volume so Yev couldn't hear himself think and Svetlana marched inside to see what all the racket was about, only to double up laughing at Ian's dancing and singing abilities. She didn't tell him to turn it down.

_Black bandana, sweet Louisiana_

_Robbin' on a bank in the state of Indiana_

_She's a runner, rebel and a stunner_

_Oh her merry way sayin' baby whatcha gonna_

Ian looked over at Yev, still singing and grinned to himself, he couldn't wait to see Yev's face when the real guitar started. He sauntered his way over to him and grabbed his hands twisting them this way and that while Svetlana watched, singing:

_Just another way to surviveeeeee_

He took a deep breath, getting ready to sing the chorus, but someone else beat him to it. The door was kicked open with a bang that made no sound over the music, but all heads turned as Ian's husband burst into the room still in his work clothes, miming holding a microphone to his mouth as he belted out the lyrics.

_California rest in peace_

Ian, Yev and Svetlana all watched, frozen, as Mickey carried on, keeping his eyes shut the whole time.

_Simultaneous release_

Svetlana started to laugh and clap while Yev joined in but Ian had other ideas. He stepped over to Mickey and started singing with him.

_California show your teeth_

Mickey put his arm around Ian as they both bopped up and down to the beat. Then Mickey opened his eyes and looked into Ian's as they sang the last line of the chorus.

_She's my priestess, I'm your priest, yeah, yeah_

 

Then Yev was beside them doing some fucked up attempt at air guitar. 'No son, this is how you do it' Mickey said and he started strumming an imaginary guitar wildly, Yev copying his every move staring at his dad in awe an laughing his head off. Ian pulled Svetlana into the middle of the room and they danced while Mickey and his son carried on air guitaring. Ian looked over to Mickey and was suddenly hit with this surge of emotion. He couldn't believe we was with this amazing man, the man who used to break knee caps and is still one of the most feared and respected men on the Southside but is also the biggest softie ever. He was so lucky that he got to see the side of him not many people did, the air guitar-hero and super-dad side. Mickey suddenly noticed his husband watching him and smiled, his eyes sparkling before Yev nearly whacked him in the face.

***

'I love you, you know but this house will never be silent again thanks to you' Mickey said, as him and Ian lay tangled and sweaty in bed. Breathing heavily Ian laughed, listening to the thumping of the RHCP album floating from Yev's room. He'd insisted that Ian lend him the album. Dani California had now played 7 times since they all left his room. 'At least we're introducing him to the best band of all time' Ian said.

'True, I guess. I'd rather have him listen to this rather than the shit going around these days.' Mickey said, pushing his head deeper into the crook of Ian's neck. 'But seriously dude, thanks for buying that shit for him, I would have helped you out if you'd told me.'

'I know,' Ian sighed, pulling Mickey tighter to him 'But I wanted it to be my special gift to him you know.'

'Yeah, I know.' Mickey said.

'But hey,' Mickey looked at Ian 'you know what this means?' Ian said looking at Mickey, his eyes dark and sparkling 'we don't have to worry about making noise in here now.' Mickey raised his eyebrows and (he would deny it if you ever asked) giggled when Ian rolled him onto his back. Ian kissed him, hard, and Mickey laughed against his husband's mouth as he heard the intro to Dani California playing from Yev's room for the 8th time that night. As he heard the volume turn up slightly and very off key singing met his ears he thought, yep, me and Ian have this parenting thing on lockdown.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Dani California' by Red Hot Chilli Peppers


End file.
